Training To Be The Next All Might
by Benihime999
Summary: Two people get transported into the my hero academia world after their tragic and hilarious death. Now watch as a heroine in training with super boy powers and a major attitude takes the world by storm. But she won't be alone for she is followed by her sadistic biokinetic twin brother. Quick 1) superboy powers, Quirk 2) Trolling and Roasting
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

Rose stared uncaringly at the hole made of multi-colored lights, she didn't know how long she had been falling inside but she had grown bored after the first five minutes.

At first, she had wondered how she had gotten there but then remembered that she had just died.

All she had done was go to a local convenience store to buy salsa for chips. Her brother, Jon, was waiting at home so that they could watch a movie together. It was movie night, a tradition they had kept since middle school.

She had been at the checkout counter, when she heard a small TV announce the winning lottery numbers. At first she thought she heard wrong, because they had said all of her lucky numbers, she always bought the same ones, for every game. Looking at the screen she was shocked to see all of her numbers there, and then she remembered that she had bought a ticket just that morning.

Taking her purchase, she hightailed it out of there, she couldn't believe it, she had won the lottery.

She ran down the street, she needed to go home and find the ticket as soon as possible. She crossed the street making sure the light was green first, but before she could even take her first step, a car ran past the red light, and swiveled off the road. It hit her, going at 40 miles and hour, and pinned her against the traffic lights.

She didn't even have a chance to scream, she died instantly, without pain or suffering, and then woke up to her falling into a tunnel of lights.

"God, I wish Jon was here," she said out loud.

POP!

"What the?"

"Jon!"

"Rose! How did you get here? Where is here?"

"You will never believe this but I died in a car crash as I was heading back.."

"Oh shit. Really. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it was actually pretty painless, over in a second. How did you die?"

"I choked on a chip."

"What?"

"Well after you left, I waited for a bit, but you took too long and I started to eat the chips. Then I heard the news announce the lottery numbers and remembered that you bought a ticket today. I was so shocked that you actually won that I choked on a chip, and it looks like I finally died."

"Ouch. Was it quick at least?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. I was choking for like ten minutes before I blacked out. Then I appeared here. Not going to lie, this was not what I was expecting the afterlife to be."

"I'll say. I was expecting white fluffy clouds and a quire of angels."

"I was expecting fire and brimstone, with a mob of devils carrying pointy spears."

Jess then noticed something, "Hey look. There are glowing crystals over there."

Jon looked and saw that a little distance away there was some glowing hand-sized white crystal falling with them. "Let's grab one and see what it does."

They grabbed one each, but as soon as they did they were engulfed in a blinding light.

(Time skip)

After they had grasped the crystals, they had experienced what it felt like to be reborn, and that was not a pleasant memory. They had been reborn into a pair of twins, Jun and Mio Shimizu. After learning that Buddhas where in fact right about the whole reincarnation, they received their next shock. They had been reborn into an anime show that they used to watch, My Hero Academia.

They were born into a normal family, normal by their standards anyway. Their mother worked as a hairstylist, her quirk gave her the ability to manipulate hair to a small extent, while their father had short range telekinesis, although he never got to use it often seeing as he worked as an advertisement agent.

Yep they were a normal run of the mill family to many, the only thing that was strange was that unlike their parents, Jun and Mio had received exceptionally powerful quirks.

They had been four when they had discovered their quirks. It had started off as any normal day, their father had taken them to the park while their mother worked, and they were running around playing tag. Jun had been a bit to forceful and had pushed Mio a little to hard. She had scrapped her knee, and in her anger had hit Jun back. Jun had unfortunately flown back several feet away with a broken arm.

They had taken Jon to the hospital after that and Mio was tested to see what kind of quirk she had, after several hours they had determined that her quirk allowed her to control things she came in contact with, tactile telekinesis in other words. Mio was so excited that she punched a hole in the hospital wall by mistake.

During his stay, Jun had also discovered his own quirk. The doctors where shocked when they found him the next day with a completely healed arm. They had at first thought that he had gained a healing ability, and they were half right. What his quirk actual did was give him complete control of all things biological. They had tested him and found out that he needed direct contact with the thing in question.

In a sense they had both copied their parents, Jun had gotten his bio-kinesis from his mother, while Mio had gotten her tactile telekinesis from her father.

Mio had always admired All Might, her room was decked out in All Might merchandise, so logically she wanted to become a Hero. Jun on the other hand did not have such aspirations, he wanted to become an inspiring doctor, something that he could truly use his powers to the fullest. They both worked hard for their dreams, Mio would lift weights and exercise any moment she had free time, and her brother would pour over texts concerning biology. Mio took martial arts classes and Jun took to studying animal anatomy. Mio started to manipulate her force field and Jun began to modify his body.

In no time at all, time had passed and they both changed much, they were now both fifteen. Jun and Mio stood in a rocky wasteland, facing each other, both having determined faces. They both had dark black hair, light skin, and blue eyes. Jun stood at five feet seven inches, had a waist length ponytail, and was only dressed in pants. Mio on the other hand had shoulder length hair and wore black body armor on most of her body, a mask and goggles covering her face.

"I'm going to UA soon," she said as she manipulated her personal force field to lift herself a few feet off the ground.

Jun stretched a bit before he used his quirk to grow and sharpen his nails, "I wish you luck sister, I hope you won't cause to much trouble. I wish I could join you, but I have to take a worldwide tour in a few hours. They have been begging me to go heal people for months now, and I can't say no any longer."

"That's a shame," Mio said dejectedly, even though on the inside she felt ecstatic about the news.

"You are a terrible liar. That's why before I leave we will have one last match. What the score again?" he said as his hair began harden and move as if it had a mind of its own.

"… Lucky me. The score is 507-3, in your favor," she said grudgingly. The reason why she covered most of her skin, was because Jun only needed the briefest of contact with her skin to manipulate her body, usually by disabling her nervous system, or knocking her out instantly. There was even one instant where she had made him especially mad and he had blinded her and made her deaf. Of course he had always fixed her back to tip top shape, he was the worlds leading healer after all, but the fear was always there.

"Ready when you ar-" the shirtless boy didn't have time to finish when his sister came barreling towards, a fist pulled back aiming at his exposed chest. Despite how fast she was going, the dozens of modifications Jun had made to his body allowed him to easily see the attack coming. He rearranges the muscles in his arms and legs to have the explosive power of that of the pistol shrimp, that was capable of throwing supersonic punches in the water.

He jumped into the attack and ducked under it before hitting her with a supersonic uppercut to the abdomen. Her shield took most of the force, but she was still launched backwards. He didn't give her a chance however as he leaped at her recovering form ready for a downward kick.

Luckily, she was able to perform a backwards flip and get out of range, before she took to the sky, the only advantage she currently had was her ability to fly. While she was more durable and stronger than him, she wasn't as fast, nor did she have the ability to heal herself mid battle.

Jun however prepared for such an outcome, sucking in breath of air, he exhaled a cloud of gas, not only did it block out the ground but anyone that inhaled it would immediately start to hallucinate. Mio couldn't see him on account of the gas cloud, but Jun didn't have such a problem, he used his quirk to modify his eyes to be able to see infrared and his ears to be able to hear like a bat.

'Shit, where did he go?' she thought worried when she lost sight of him. Knowing better than to just stand in one place, she began to fly around in an unpredictable pattern. She then felt something hit one of her metal plates, there half way impeded into her armor was a what looked like a sharpened bone, the tip was leaking some type of liquid, 'Damn, he is taking out the poisons this early on.'

She began to dodge as more bone projectiles began to fly at her from the cloud. With no other choice she began to fly in a circle faster and faster, creating a whirlwind of air, trying to disperse the cloud.

Jun with his palm extended in her direction shot one last bone projectile, it came out of the hole in his hand which he closed a second later. He returned his eyes and ears back to normal, since they would just be hindrances at this point. She landed on the ground with a boom.

"Super hero landing, your getting better," he briefly commented, as he sprinted towards her.

She stood up and blocked the punch with her armguard before returning the favor with a kick to the ribs. He jumped into the air, and spun, aiming a spin kick at her head. She leaned backwards letting the kick sail past her, and aimed a low kick at his falling form.

'She's getting faster,' Jun thought as he manipulated his hair to harden and cover the spot that he was going to be hit. The kick connected and he was launched away, skidding on the earth.

"Now my chance," she exclaimed as he flew straight at him, and grabbed on of his legs with her gloves. She then slammed him against the floor multiple times, like a twisted game of wack-a-mole, then grabbed his head in her hand and proceeded to drag him against the ground at high speeds. He tried to brake the hold, but Mio would just slam him through another boulder. She knew that she couldn't give him a chance to breath, or else she would end up losing again.

See finished her assault by driving him head first into a large rock formation.

She stood ready for an assault, sure that that wasn't enough to take him out. And sure enough, it wasn't because he burst out of the rock a second later. The only damage he had gotten was a split lip and a couple of scratches. 'It's a good thing I placed a layer of woven spider silk underneath my skin and reinforced my bones to near diamond hardness. Still that kick, did fracture some of my leg bone.' He healed the damage in an instant.

"That was a good attack Mio," he said as he walked closer to her.

She tried to fly away but was unable to, her body from the neck down was frozen. "What? When did you?"

All he did was grip a lock of hair and showed it to her, she traced the strand from his hand all the way to her neck, where it went under her armor.

All Jun needed to control something biological, was have some part of him connect to the thing in question. It didn't matter if it was a hand, a finger, even a strand of hair, only that his cells were touching what he wanted to modify.

"Not bad, but you lost focus once you were attacking," he commented, connecting back her nervous system.

She cursed herself, she should have known to watch out for his hair. The real reason why his hair was so long wasn't for looks, at a moments notice he could modify it to suit his needs, like turning it into a shield, spikes, or even modify each hair into those of jellyfish stingers. His entire body could be classified as one giant weapon, the only reason why he didn't want to be a hero was because his dream had always been to be a doctor.

Unlike Mio who was barely starting off her career, Jun had already finished his education, and was a certified Doctor for many years now, something that was extremely easy when he could scan the bodies of others and fix their problems before others even had the chance to take out their stethoscope. He was actually quite the celebrity, appearing in guest shows and other media outlets, usually healing someone from cancer, fixing blindness, or some other else.

The entire battle had only lasted for two minutes, even though usually it would take much longer. Their weekly spar would be a chance to experiment with their powers and grow stronger, but this time Jun was pressed for time.

Just then a black helicopter appeared in the sky.

"Looks like my ride is here, I wish you luck Mio, and please behave, I would hate to get a letter saying you got in trouble again," he said as he gave her one last quick hug and boarded the helicopter, people inside already having a change of clothes waiting for him.

Mio looked at her brother leave, fresh tears sprung from her eyes, "… Free. I'm finally free."

The smile on her face refused to leave. She was happy, no longer did she have to hold back her thoughts for fear of angering her brother. She wouldn't have to watch over her shoulder every time Jun was in a foul mood. She still remembered the time that she had eaten his share of a cake and awoke the next day with her legs backwards. He had a sadistic side a mile wide, and some of his pranks ranged on the border of cruel.

"I need to go celebrate right away! OMG, I can finally start wearing short and skirts again," she shouted as she took off into the air and flew straight home.

However, on her way home, she spotted Tai, a boy her age that used to pick on her when she was younger. He would usually pick on her when Jun was there, knowing that he was the one holding her back. Grinning to herself she headed in his direction.

She continued her way home, not paying attention to the crying boy, that was hanging from a tree by the elastic of his underwear.

She had free rein of the neighborhood now that her brother was gone. Anyone that had ever annoyed her was now free game. "Mawhahahahahaha…"

(Scene change)

As she laid down on her couch, flipping the channel on the tv every so often. She happened to stop at a news station, the woman on the tv saying something that caught her attention.

In recent news, today a sludge villian was stopped today, thanks to everyone's favorite hero All Might. This is the first sighting we have had of the famed hero, after being out of the limelight. Critics are divided, some question the reason for his reclusive nature. Are the rumors of him secretly fostering a child have some truth to them? More on this, later in the show."

Mio stared at the tv, there was a light whisper in the back of her head saying that this should be important, but she couldn't remember.

"More on the news, earlier today, Jun Shizumi, what many call the Doctor, started his worldwide pilgrimage to heal those that are unfortunate enough to not have the means for proper healthcare. I have already received word that many are traveling miles away from their homes just to be healed by what many call the world's greatest doctor, for free. His first stop will be on the District of Kamagasaki, where he will be curing many terminally ill patients, that lack the money for such treatments. We advise those that plan to be healed to check on the dates and location for when he will in your area. We here at channel 8 news wish him luck on his journey."

She turned off the news, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her brother right now. It was bad enough that her mother and father had yet to get over his departure.

She didn't need have much time to relax however, seeing as someone began knocking loudly at their door. Mio grunted as she flew towards the entrance, now that Jun was gone, she could use her powers inside the house again.

Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of a pretty girl, she had waist length indigo hair and was dressed in warm clothes, contrary to Mio who only had shorts and a tank top, on account of her force field keeping her warm.

"Aoi Yamada," she grunted in reply.

Aoi Yamada was a rising pop idol that already had a huge fanbase, on account of her good looks and perfect personality. The reason why Mio knew her however was because she had known her before her transformation. When they were younger, Mio used to bully Aoi for being short and fat, while Jun was busy taking extra classes.

However, it didn't take long for news to reach his ears, and after he punished his sister for her actions, he offered to change her appearance, as an apology. She had always had a low self-esteem, so of course she agreed. It took only a few minutes but once he was done, Aoi now sported perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect teeth, and a perfect figure. That had also been the moment where her crush on Jun began.

After her transformation she became more confident in herself and decided to follow her dream of being a famous singer. Her quirk, which gave her the power to make anyone instantly happy upon hearing her voice, only help her further her career.

She was slightly panting from running all the way from her house, a couple of blocks away, to Mio's home. "Is it true!? Did Jun already leave!?" She asked desperately.

"Yep."

"Ack!" She crumbled to the floor, she was devastated to know that she had missed her chance to give her farewells to her long-time crush. She started muttering to herself as she drew tiny circles on the ground.

Mio only glanced at her for moment, before slamming the door in her face and floating back to the couch, 'Walking is a lesser man's job.'

She ignored the constant banging from the door as she turned on the TV again and open a can of soda.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I'm a huge fan of My Hero Academia so I decided to write a fanfic about it. So one of the reasons that Mio doesn't remember why the Sludge Villain is important is because 15 years has passed since she was reincarnated. Also since both Jun and Mio didn't know at what time in the anime they were born into they couldn't do much about it so they slowly forgot.**

 **A short explanation to Superboy's power, it's a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body and granted him abilities that approximated some of Superman's powers such as super strength, flight and invulnerability.**

 **As for Jun biokinesis is the ability to control and change ones genes (DNA) by just using the psychic powers of mind however in Jun's case he has to have contact with the person or thing to change them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _A young brunette woman was pinned down to the ground by the falling debris caused by a monstrous lizard rampaging around the city. Everyone was running away in panic, no one bothered to help the poor girl. Just as it looked that the reptile would crush the girl a green blur dashed past her, leaping so high he reached its head in a matter of seconds. Drawing back his fist he punched it with a loud roar that sounded like "Smash!", causing the skyscraper tall monster to fall backwards._

* * *

"Augh, what a weird dream," groaned Mio slowly waking up.

It had been almost 10 months since Jun had left on his tour and Mio couldn't be happier. Finally she could wake up late, no longer having to get up at the crack of dawn to train with Jun or be threaten to have her legs switched again if she refused. Not that she stopped training all together but at least now it was at a reasonable hour.

She no longer had to cover any visible skin in fear that he will manipulate her bio just because he was bored or because she ate the last slice of cake. She could wear skirts, shorts, even grow out her hair that she always kept short for their training sessions.

And most important of all, she no longer had to take the snide comments the kids in their neighborhood would say to her with a calm face now that Jun was gone. And boy did she pay them back for every past comment. Jun had always stopped her from retaliating saying stuff about "being the bigger man" and that he would punish her if he ever found out that she fought with others.

"Mio! Wake up or you're going to be late for your entrance exam!"

* * *

Today was the day, once Mio passed the entrance exam there would be nothing stopping her from reaching her goal of being the number one hero. It didn't matter what type of quirk the others had, she was confident she was the best out there and nothing would stop her from being like her idol All Might or even surpassing "him".

There she stood infront of the UA gate admiring her future school.

"There's no going back now," Mio whispered both excited and just a tad bit nervous. She slowly walked in taking in the view and scouting the competition, though it didn't matter since no one here was as strong as her or her brother. She noticed a blonde with wild spiky hair bumping into a boy with curly green hair looking as if he was ready to murder someone. She shook her head before walking into the building ready to make a name for herself.

* * *

Mio's POV

 _'That wasn't that bad. I'm pretty sure I aced the written portion of the exam,'_ I thought looking for my seat in the auditorium. _'All that's left is the practical.'_

I took my seat next to a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a weird belt. Just looking at his face pissed me off, which is weird since its usually after people start talking that they piss me off. Well whatever it's not like everyone here is going to make it.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," the boy said with sparkles around his face.

 _'Is that his quirk? It doesn't seem that useful if he wants to be a hero.'_

"Hello," I replied awkwardly.

"My dazzling name is Yuga Aoyama and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Mio Shimizu."

"Shimizu?" He asked staring intensely at me. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Jun Shimizu?"

"Yeah he's my twin brother," I said with a strained smile.

"My, to think I would meet the dazzling Shimizu-san's sister at UA's entrance exam!" Those around us heard him and started to look our way, whispering to each other. I could feel my patients running thin the longer I talked to him.

"You say dazzling a lot," I commented, trying to change the subject.

"Well, not everyone can be as dazzling as myself but your brother comes in a close second," he said proudly. "For twins, you seem to fall behind his dazzle."

I felt my smile becoming a forced half smile as my anger started rising, strands of my hair started to levitate but before I could say anything the lights started to dim. I turned to the front trying to calm myself before I did something I would regret.

On stage Present Mic stared to walk to the podium in the center.

 _'OMG! It's Present Mic! He's my third favorite hero!'_ I thought squealing softly, any previous irritation going away. _'Calm down Mio, don't make a scene.'_ I breathe in trying to control my fangirl self. I briefly wonder if I could ask him to sign my copy of his latest Album, ' _BEATing foes_.'

"Welcome one and all to my live show!" Present Mic said striking a rock star pose. "Everybody say 'heeeey'!"

"Heeeeyy!" I cheered startling those around me.

"That's the spirit! What a refined response!" Present Mic laughed. "Now I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay? Okay?!"

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains." The projector behind Present Mic then turned on displaying what was on the paper that was placed infront of every examinee. "Now pay close attention, Listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everyone one gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig?"

I briefly looked at the paper infront of me, _'I guess I'm going to Ground C.'_

"Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" He continued.

"May I ask a question?" An examinee said standing up.

"Okay!" Mic indulged.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" he said pointing to another examinee. "You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! And you!"

He then turned towards me only to get hit in the face with the spine of a textbook knocking him to the ground.

I turned towards Present Mic, "That whole attacking other examinees rule doesn't count until the start of the test, right?"

He took a moment before responding, "Okay, while the rule is for the exam you shouldn't hit other's in general, I'll let it slide for now. As for examinee Number 7111, the fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's the obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center-" The projector then showed the fourth robot, "An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"That's all from me! Finally,I'll give you listeners a present- our school motto!" Present Mic then spread his arms out. "The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus ultra! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

I went to change into my work out clothes, a grey shirt that said "Do You Even Plus Ultra", black leggings and black boots that reach my calf before boarding the bus to Battle Center C. I tried to contain my excitement and prepare myself mentally for the battle ahead. As I cleared my mind the words rescue points and 77 popped into my head. I opened my eyes and noticed we had arrived infront of a huge wall with the letter 'C' painted on.

Hopping out I looked around at my competition, there was a boy with spiky red hair, a girl with orange hair in a side pony tail, and a boy with a tail. No one really stood out, not that it mattered since I was going to win.

"GO!"

I immediately flew towards the battle ground unlike the rest of my competition that stood there frozen. It was toward the center of the makeshift city that I found my first robot, a two pointer. I came down on it with a reinforced flying kick completely destroying it's head.

 _'That's two points,'_ I thought. The noise must have alerted the other robots in the area as more started popping up. _'This is too easy,'_ I grinned, getting into a battle stance.

'12.'

'34.'

'40.'

'Rescue points.'

 _'Wait what?'_ I stopped and noticed the other competitors had started fighting as well. The red head boy from earlier had gained a stone like body and the orange hair girl's fist started to enlarge to five times their normal size. I noticed a three point robot about to shoot at the red head and took off flying and instantly destroying it by ramming right through it's head, my force-field absorbed all the damage leaving me unharmed.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy.

"Fine, thank you. I didn't even notice that guy," the boy laughed turning back to normal. "I'm Kirishima Eijiro."

"Mio, tell me how many points do you have?"

"I just got 15 and you?"

"43. Do you want to team up real quick?"

"Are you sure we can do that? Won't it be against he rules?" He looked worried.

"Don't worry I have a great idea, plus it'll guaranty you'll pass the exam." He looked a bit skeptically before nodding. "Great! Now quickly use your quirk and use your arms to cover your face. Keep your feet together and stay in that position."

He quickly followed my instructions, "Wait how is this supposed to help me?"

"Don't worry I got this under control," I reassured him, grabbing him by the ankles and taking off where the robots were. There were a couple of one and two pointers a couple feet to my right. I positioned Kirishima like a bat and started swinging at the robots, making sure to use my quirk so he doesn't get too injured, extending the force-filed to tools I touched was a one of the simpler tricks I could use.

'2.'

'5.'

'8.'

'13.'

"How you holding up Kirishima?" I asked destroying a one pointer with my makeshift bat.

"I'm good! Kinda dizzy though," he shouted a little green in the face.

"Okay last one and then you can rest," I replied getting rid of the last robot in the group. "There that should give you a good 15 points."

I descended towards the ground and placed Kirishima back down. He stumbled a bit but was fine overall at least I thought so until he started laughing.

'Oh god! Don't tell me I gave him a concussion!' I worried. "Hey man, are you okay?"

"Totally! Let's do that again!" Kirishima laughed.

"I think that's enough for now. I'm not sure how much time we have left but we should get as many points as we can and see if there is anyone that needs help." I reasoned.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go this way," he said.

I nodded before taking off towards the sky.

"Six minutes left!"

 _'Only six minutes? That's more than enough'_ I thought taking off to a group of three pointers.

* * *

In the Observation Room

"In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations." Said, the Principal of U.A., Nezu to the teachers looking at the monitors displaying all the students taking the exam. "They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there. Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation. And pure combat ability. These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" Midnight said.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet." Blood King replied

"Yes well, examinee 1289 seems really strong, a bit unorthodox but she has potential." Countered Snipe.

"Did you see the way she swung the other kid around, hahaha," Present Mic laughed.

"Is that even allowed?" Asked Cementos.

"It looked consensual but their true test is still to come," Blood King said pressing a big red button with a grin.

* * *

Back with Mio

"And 82. Phew that should be good enough. Now to see if anyone needs help." I looked around seeing a blonde girl with horns surrounded by robot parts unable to get out.

I dove towards her, "Hey Blondie! Give me your hand!"

The girl looked up at me before raising her hands, I took her hands never stopping my flight. I placed her down softly once we were away from the debris.

"Thank you," the blonde said.

"You're welcome," I replied taking off again. I went around checking if anyone needed help and helping those that did.

"One minute left!"

I was pretty confident I had passed, even if the rescue points were just a figment of my imagination.

Then there was a huge rumbling sound as a giant robot came out of no where, easily destroying the buildings around it. I felt myself lose control of my quirk for a bit as it's size surprised me, "No wonder Present Mic told us to avoid it."

I quickly concentrated and started to fly towards the exit. I wasn't the only one as everyone started running away as well, I slowed down and went lower to make sure no one got trampled or injured by the other examinees as they ran. I looked around, it didn't seem like everyone was going to make it out in time

 _'Think Mio! What would All Might do!?'_ I turned towards the robot, reinforcing my resolve and concentrating on what I was about to do. Coating myself in my force field, I took off towards the giant zero pointer. I could faintly hear someone shout my name as I looked for any weak points it could have.

 _'Focus! You can do this! If you can't even stop this robot then you don't deserve to be a hero. There! It's neck!'_

Flying behind it's giant head, I focused my power into my fists as I started barraging its neck each punch stronger than the last. I don't know how many punches I threw until it turned its head towards me, _'Shit!'_

"Come on! Just one more!"

I was hit with a sudden memory. A battle I had with my brother back when he still getting used to his enhancements. I remember going for a punch when suddenly he throw a palm thrust into my stomach that managed to make me throw up and fall to the ground.

I dug my fingers into the metal as a make-shift handhold, before bringing back an open palm. I mentally weakened my force-field around my body and instead concentrated in my hand. With a yell I brought my hand down and slapped it right on hits head.

"Plus Ultra!"

Immediately the head started to deform and the large metal body rippled as the energy behind the attack began to crush it's insides. It looked like a metal can that had been stopped by a giant foot.

Boom! Crash!

I was sent crashing into a nearby building, my force field barely protecting me from any serious injuries, but I felt it flicker on and off.

"F**k.. Everything hurts.."

It felt surreal, like an out of body experience but everything was muffled.

There was a faint, "Time's up!" as I started climbing out of the hole I just made. My hair was slightly singed, the bottom portion of my shirt got burned off, and I had a couple of burn marks on my arms and stomach.

 _'You can do it Mio.. Badass hero pose. Don't let all those hours practicing in front of the mirror be for nothing.'_ I straightened up as best as I could before standing at the entrance overlooking the crushed robot and the examinees not too far off.

 _'I don't think I can get down..'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, so** **my brother helped me with the idea of Mio's shirt and I thought "is there a shirt like that?" So I checked and there isn't. So I spent a couple of days making different designs on that idea to make a t-shirt... sorry.** **I kept putting it off even though I only had to write one last scene. Anyways I'm already working on the next chapter so that should be up in a couple of weeks.**

 **Force Wave: the ability to send a wave of kinetic energy through a person or object**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs.**

 **A/N:**

 **Anyways for the real announcement, I finally got an editor! I bribed him with Jack-In the Box (true story). Anyways this story is going to be rewritten and improved now that I can swap ideas with someone but I wanted to at least post this chapter because I had spent so much time on it researching Mio's power, trying to set limitations, how she would interact with others and all that. So I'll be working on that for the next week and maybe finally be able to update sooner. This chapter isn't fully edited but since I want to get started on the new version I'm just posting it how it is. Look forward to the new version, it will be funnier than this one would ever be!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It's been a couple of days since the entrance exam, nothing to much to talk about other than when this guy tried to jump me while I was out with Aoi. Long story short, he won't be doing much jumping anymore... or walking... or even standing.

The reason why I was her was because she just so happened to get free tickets to the new hero movie "Copper Man And the Red Eagle".

I had struck a weird relationship with her, she would do me a favor and I'll let her stay in Jun's room for a couple of minutes. Though I told her no more cameras after I found a couple hidden in his room.

I had just come back from getting ice cream with Aoi when I noticed a package on the table along with a note.

"Mio, this came in for you in the mail. Your dad and I won't be back until later but dinner is in the fridge. -Love, Mom"

Taking the package, I headed to my room which was an All Might shrine. I had limited edition All Might merchandise thanks to my dad working in the same office that promoted all of All Might's merchandise. Though there were a couple of other hero stuff like Present Mic's CD's, Eraser Head plush, the Wild Wild Pussy Cats signed poster.

Sitting on my bed I pulled out a metal disc from the package, "What's this supposed to be?"

Placing it down, the disc lit up to show All Might, "I am here as a projection!"

"Oh my god! It's All Might!" I squealed.

"Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A."

"You have passed the written exam with a perfect score as well as 82 points on the practical making you in first place! However, the entrance exam the other day was not graded only on villain points! There was also a hidden system as rescue point!" All Might then turned the TV next to him on displaying me destroying the robot that was going to hit Kirishima.

"While it was on debate whether you were helping young Kirishima," the screen then showed me swinging him around like a bat. "You helped your fellow examinees by destroying the Zero Point Robot to give them enough time to escape! Which is why the panel has decided to give you 35 Rescue Points! Making your total score 117!"

I couldn't believe it as the screen then showed my name in first place above everyone else.

All Might then extended his hand, "Come, Young Shimizu. This is your hero academia!"

I did not cry that day but some dust did fly into my eye.

* * *

(Time Skip)

I stood in front in the mirror admiring myself in my new uniform. Navy blue skirt, white shirt with a gray blazer, red tie and black safety shorts that reached above my knees. You never know when you get the urge to fly or end up in a fight, you don't want to go flashing people!

Once I had told my parents I had passed and in first place they looked so proud like when they would look at Jun. Aoi even got me the special limited edition All Might sweater, red headphones and a new pair of fingerless gloves. They were made of red leather, the knuckle part were made of a special hard material that gave my punches extra force to them. You can say they packed quite a punch!

I made sure the hair on my left side was clipped with a red barret before sighing. I lamented having to cut my hair short but after the exam, the ends were singed so I had no choice. That didn't mean I wasn't devastated, it had taken me forever to grow it and sure I could have just asked my mom to grow it for me but I took more pride in it knowing that I grew it out naturally. Now it barely reached the nape of my neck, it was layered with the ends curling up a bit, and the right side was longer, reaching my collar bone.

 **(Look up Superboy female on google images, it should be the first picture.)**

"Mio! Breakfast is ready," my mom called.

* * *

"Morning, mom," I said putting my bag beside my chair.

"Good morning honey," she replied placing a plate of pancakes infront of me. I thanked her before digging in. "Today is your first day! I'm so proud of you!" She gushed making me blush a bit in embarrassment.

"Than-"

"If only your brother was here then it would be perfect!" She said cutting me off, "Ah, I miss him so much but he's out there helping others around the world and-"

I started to tune her out as she went on about Jun. It always happens, no matter what I do Jun is always brought up into any conversation even if he's here or not.

My mom, Rio Shizume, had long red hair and blue eyes. She owned a pretty popular hair salon and with the help of her quirk that let her manipulate hair to a small extent such as growing it longer and either darkening or lightening it's color.

My father, Jyugo Shizume, had black hair and green eyes and worked at advertising company but not just any company. The company specialized in hero merchandise, specifically All Might merch. They would even give him free samples, which was why my room was decked out in limited edition and ultra rare hero merch.

We were a pretty ordinary family and although they said they loved my brother and me equally, there was always a look of pride when they talked about Jun. And even though they didn't go around bragging about him, you could tell they were the most proud of him.

"-and try not to pick a fight with anyone, okay? Try to make some friends, I bet Jun made a lot of friends by now." She continued having not noticed I had stopped listening awhile ago. I quickly finished my plate before grabbing my bag and heading towards the shoe rack.

"Thanks for the food mom, but I have to go!"

"Okay, be careful!" She called out.

"Yes, mom. Bye!" I basically bolted out the door as fast as I could with out using my quirk.

"Stupid Jun, always getting all the attention. He's not even here and its still all about him!" I started complaining as I made my way to school. I only stopped once I could see the gates of U.A. This was the beginning of my hero career, there was no turning back now.

"You can do this Mio!" I took in a deep breath walking through the gates and admiring my new school for the next three years.

Walking down the hallway, I looked for my classroom coming to a stop at a huge door with a giant 1-A on it. There was no mistaking it, this was my classroom.

Calming my nerves, I opened the door and walked in. There were only five people inside; a guy with dual colored hair, a girl with long hair in a ponytail, a guy with six arms, one with a tail, and the last one with glasses.

 _'Shit! They're looking at me! Come on Mio, be cool.'_

"Morning," I said. Only three replied back while one just nodded and the last one remained indifferent. Noticing the seating arrangement on the blackboard, I noticed I was the last person in the second row (seat #10) right next to the dual colored guy. I placed my bag down and put on my headphones I always had with me.

I try to keep a up a cool, nonchalant image when I see the boy with glasses head my way.

"Hello! My name is-"

 _ ***Slam***_

The door slammed opened revealing a girl with pink skin and horns talking enthusiastically to a familiar red headed boy.

"Please have more resp-"

"Ah!" I yelled interrupting the boy. "You're the one who gets hard all the time."

"Mio!" He called back as the girl next to him bursts out laughing.

"Hahaha she said haha that you get hahaha," she couldn't even finish before she continued laughing.

"I mean I guess you can say that," the red head blushed looking a bit flustered. "But how have you been? I'm so glad we're in the same class, I haven't seen you since you took down that zero point robot! That was so cool and manly- Oh! But I mean it in a good way." He tried to explain.

"It's cool," I laughed. "I get it but yeah, it's good to see you too."

"Oh! You're the one who Kirishima was telling me about! Wow, you're really tall. I'm Mina Ashido, nice to meet you." She said all energetically. Considering I was almost 5'9, I was considered tall for a girl. As I looked at her, I could immediately tell she was a very hyperactive person.

"Nice to meet you too, call me Mio. Hope we can get along, " I replied.

"Then you can call me Mina!" She smiled.

We talked a bit as the classroom slowly started filling up with in my opinion quite odd individuals. I actually wondered how some of them got in to the heroics department.

As we were heading towards our designated seat, a blond boy slammed the door opened trying to look like a boss before sitting behind where the invisible girl was sitting. He leaned back placing his feet on the table when glasses boy started yelling at him for being disrespectful. Quite honestly they were both annoying and loud, I almost didn't notice the door opening again.

The boy who opened looked pretty plain with the only thing making him stand out being his freckles and curly green hair. Soon all the attention was on him making him go all nervous.

"Good morning!" Glasses said. "I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard!" The boy interrupted, I stopped paying attention after that though I did tune back in to hear that this boy had also destroyed a zero point robot by a girl behind him.

 _'I knew I couldn't be the only one to have fight one of those giant robots, but to take it down in one punch! He must be strong,'_ I thought taking him more into account. He still didn't look that special or strong.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

The three that were talking froze at the sudden voice.

"This is the hero course," the voice continued followed by a slurping noise.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough," the person finally walked in. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

I stared at them before gasping quietly. 'Oh my god! That's Eraserhead! Oh god what do I do? Can I ask for an autograph? But he's my teacher now won't that make things weird? Why does he look so worn out? Why is he taking clothes out of his sleeping bag?'

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field.

*In The Changing Room*

"What do you think of we're going to do?" Mina asked aloud. "I mean, our teacher is supposed to be a hero right? But why does he look so done with life?"

"That's true, I've never seen a hero quite like him? I don't recognize him," said the girl with brown hair.

"He's Eraserhead," I said offhandedly.

"Eraserhead? I haven't heard of him," the invisible girl commented.

"He's an underground hero. He doesn't like being in the public eye," I continued while tying my shoes.

"Wow Mio! You sure do know a lot," Mina gushed.

"He's one of my favorite heroes," I said bashfully.

"I noticed this before but do you guys know each other already?" Asked the girl with ear jacks.

"No, we met today but I met her friend at the entrance exam." I said adjusting my clothes. "I'm Mio, nice to meet you all but we should get going."

We walked out together as everyone started introducing themselves. Some of the boys were already outside waiting.

"Mio-san," Tsuyu Asui, a girl with long green hair called out.

"You can just call me Mio," I said. "What's up?"

"I like to speak my mind and I couldn't help but notice that you never told us your full name. Kero."

'Did she just..'

"Oh, I don't really like using my family name."

Before she could ask why Aizawa-sensei came out so everyone stopped talking. I still couldn't believe he was our teacher. Though that does make me wonder if he was the one from the rumors.

Once everyone had gathered, Aizawa-sensei said we were going to take a Quirk Assessment.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" A majority of the class repeated.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The girl with brown hair, I now knew was called Ochaco Uraraka, asked.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa-ensei said in a tired voice. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" He took out a phone that displayed different exercises. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

He turned towards me, "Shimizu, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?"

Everyone one turned to look at me, though the blond with red eyes glared at me.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"68 meters," I replied, though the boy now looked like he wanted to attack me.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk."

He threw me a softball before telling me to go into a circle.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle," he explained. "Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

I nodded stretching a bit, _'I guess I can focus my field into my arm...'_

"HA!" I yelled pitching the ball.

"Know your own maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero," he then displayed my result of his phone.

 **"940.2 meters"**

"940 meters? Seriously?"

"What's this? It looks fun!"

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh? You have three years o become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" You could feel the atmosphere completely plummet as our teacher continued. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"Sensei, are you perhaps the teacher who had expelled his entire class last year?" I asked.

The others looked at me in shock, while our teacher gave out a sadistic grin, "We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A's hero course!"

"Last placed will be expelled?" Uraraka asked worriedly. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at McDonald's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got."

I smirked, I wasn't too worried. I had always been in the top of my class when it came to physical tests even without using my Quirk. This was going to be exciting, though some looked worried especially the green haired boy. Which didn't make sense, he took down the zero pointer in one hit so this should be easy for him too, right?

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

* * *

 **-Test 1: 50-meter dash- or the 'that ain't my kid!' sprint**

We were going by our seat number, seeing as I was the tenth seat I would be run next to a kid with big lips, who vaguely reminded me of this one anime character. Some where doing well, while others not so much. The best score so far was that one kid with engines in his calves who finished in 3.04 seconds.

I smirked, _'I guess I know who to beat now.'_

"Next," called Eraserhead.

It was finally my turn, I couldn't wait to blow everyone away and show why I deserve to be here. I focused more of my field to my legs to give me a boost but I couldn't use too much since the distance was small. The other person also got into position when the machine next to us said 'Go!'.

I pushed forward leaving an indent on the ground and a cloud of dust as I practically flew forward.

 ** _Beep._ "1.02 seconds"**

 _'I could have done better,'_ I thought looking at my score, not noticing the others looking in awe.

* * *

 **-Test 2: Grip strength- Left hand don't fail me now**

As I held the device, I focused my strength into my arm until I heard a beep

'289 kg not bad but I have to get stronger.'

I wasn't too sad that I didn't win considering the one who placed first had six arms.

* * *

 **-Test 3: Standing long jump- jumping I guess**

This was probably gonna be my favorite event considering I could fly. I got into a running position and once we got the signal to begin the kid next to me starts running. I on the other hand lift myself five feet off the ground not changing my position at all and start flying. I thought it was quite comical so I started posing too. That got a few laughs.

"Okay, that's enough showing off," called Aizawa sensei.

I pouted, I was having fun too. Though I was surprised to see my score said 'Maximum'.

* * *

 **-Test 4: Repeated side steps- tootsie roll. two steps to the left! To step to the right!**

I was quite ashamed I had lost in this test. While second place isn't bad, to have lost to a midget with stick hair...

* * *

 **-Test 5: Ball throw- Ow! Hey that's not what he meant!**

Since I had already had my turn in the beginning I didn't have to do it again. I took this time to observe the rest. The only person who had beat my score was Uraraka, who scored infinity. She probably had a quirk that had to do with gravity or something since the ball just floated away when she threw it.

"Mio!"

I turned towards the voice, "Oh Kirishima, Mina. Good job so far."

"Thanks, but man you are so cool! I knew you were strong but you can basically do everything," Kirishima said.

"Yeah!" Mina agreed. "You're like super OP! Not only are you strong but you're fast and can fly."

"Oh, um thanks," I blushed, not used to being complimented so openly.

"Die!" _**Boom!**_

We turn to look at the angry blond boy from earlier throw the ball.

"Wow, 705.02 meters," whistled Kirishima.

"But why does he still look angry at his score," questioned Mina.

"I didn't understand either, that was a pretty good throw," I said as he then started glaring at us.

"Why is he glaring at us," whispered Mina.

"I don't know, maybe that's his default look or he's constipated," I whispered back getting a laugh from them.

The next up was the broccoli haired kid, so far all his scores were bad. It didn't make sense, he was supposed to have defeated the zero point robot in one punch then shouldn't he be breezing past these tests?

"Midoriya, isn't doing very well." I heard Glasses say.

"Well duh. He's a quirkless runt!" Anger issues said.

"Quirkless?! So you haven't heard about his feats during the entrance exam?!"

I could see energy gather in his arm as he began to throw only for it to disappear. I could already guess what happened.

 **"46 meters."**

Midoriya, or whatever, started panicking only for our teacher to tell him he had erased his Quirk. I had to hold back a squeal as his eyes turned red and his capture weapons and hair started to float. I was too busy fangirling and regretting not being able to bring my phone to hear him scold the green haired kid.

'He's so cool! How does his hair do that? Are those eye drops?'

Midoriya started muttering up a storm as he began to throw the ball again but this time instead instead of his whole arm, he focused the energy on one finger at the last second.

 **"705.3 meters."**

"Sensei! I can still move."

 _'Not bad,'_ I thought. _'Though I can't say the same about his finger.'_

* * *

The next tests were pretty uneventful, well after Mr. Constipated tried to attack that Midoriya boy. Though, he was stopped by our teacher before he could do anything.

"Moving along. Time for the results. Your total score simply reflects your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so here are your final rankings."

A screen then appeared showing all our names. I couldn't help but grin, I had placed first! Though I then noticed that last place was Midoriya, not really surprising as he didn't do well after the ball throw. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Also I was lying about expelling someone. That was just a ruse meant to bring out the best in all of you," he smiled.

"Whaaaat?!"

"Well of course it was a lie. If I had known you thought it was true I would have said something," said Yaoyozozu.

"But Mio-san said he expelled his class last year!"

"She obviously understood the deception and decided to play along, isn't that right," she said turning towards me.

"Huh, oh no. I wasn't lying, he actually did expel his whole class last year."

Everyone just stood there starting at me, as if I had just said the world was about to exploded.

And just like that our first day ended.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This took way longer than I though and it didn't help that I forgot to save so some of it got deleted when my laptop ran out of power. While it might seem that Mio is OP, she is not. She, like Bakugo, had been training both her Quirk and body from a young age since she knew she wanted to be a hero. She learned different ways to use her Quirk both thanks to training with her brother, Jun, and taking different martial arts classes.**


	4. Heroing For Dummies

So I finally wrote the revised version of this fanfic, it's called **Heroing for Dummies** (after my brother smack me over the head because he said my original title was bad)! It's rated M since it will have more of a crude humor to it than this one. I'm not going to delete this fanfic since even though I didn't write a lot I still really like it and I want others to see the difference between the two.

I do feel bad about abandoning this one since I had written different scenarios of future events already. And there was so much more I wanted to expand on, maybe I will continue this one one day, I'm not sure yet.

Hopefully the revised version is better than this one ever could be so look forward to it!


End file.
